dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Empty Planet
ったなしの !! |Rōmaji title =Matta Nashi no Hakyoku!! Chikyū Jinrui Zetsumetsu |Literal title =A Catastrophe With No Time to Lose!! Earth's Humanity is Exterminated |Number = 256 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = The New, Terrible Boo *Humanity's End |Airdate = February 15, 1995 |English Airdate = October 16, 2002 |Previous = Buu Against Buu |Next = Time Struggle }} ったなしの !! |Matta Nashi no Hakyoku!! Chikyū Jinrui Zetsumetsu|lit. "A Catastrophe With No Time to Lose!! Earth's Humanity is Exterminated"}} is the third episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred fifty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 15, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 16, 2002. Summary This episode begins with Super Buu arriving at The Lookout, he yells at the Dragon Team to produce the challenger. Super Buu explains that he was promised a good fight and now he was here for it. Piccolo tells him that the promise was made for two days and that they still had one, however, Super Buu's impatience causes him to want to fight immediately. Desperate, Piccolo tells Super Buu he could destroy all the Earthlings while waiting for the battle. Then, while Super Buu is not looking, Piccolo tells Krillin to wake Goten and Trunks up and take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Chi-Chi tries to make an attack on Super Buu as she believes that she has already lost Gohan, but Piccolo puts a stop to it. Meanwhile, Super Buu destroys almost all of the Earth's population in one blast. On the Sacred World of the Kais, Goku asks Supreme Kai what is happening on Earth and he tells Goku that Buu has eliminated Earth's inhabitants. Piccolo gives in and says he can have Gotenks ready in an hour after he promises to Earth's population that they will be revived with the Dragon Balls. At first, Super Buu is not willing to comply, but then Videl taunts him asking if he is actually scared. Before Super Buu can kill her, Piccolo reveals the identity of Videl's father, and Super Buu agrees to wait. Piccolo tells him to wait an hour, but Super Buu does not know what is an hour. Piccolo then conjures an hourglass and lets Super Buu figure out the rest. Major Events *Super Buu kills all of the Earth's population (except for Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, Mr. Satan, and everyone on Kami's Lookout) in one attack. *Gohan taps into some of his hidden power for the first time. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Dirty magazine Differences from the manga *In the manga, Piccolo tells Krillin to get Goten and Trunks and take them to Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Piccolo creates the Hour Glass for Super Buu and he begins waiting. In the anime, he tells Krillin this whilst Super Buu is walking around The Lookout looking at the humans below. *Chi-Chi going to attack Super Buu with a broom for killing Gohan but ends up being stopped by Piccolo is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *It is highly possible that some characters like Frog Ginyu, Emperor Pilaf, Mai, Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, Launch, Suno, Bora, Upa, World Tournament Announcer, Maron, Nam, Bacterian, King Chappa, Ranfan,Pirozhki, Caroni, Miss Piiza, Jimmy Firecracker, Erasa, Sharpner, Jewel, Killa, Pintar, Idasa, Ikose, Mr. Shu, and Android 17 were killed in this episode when Super Buu used his Human Extinction Attack (however, due to his great speed and strength that he demonstrated in the Androids Saga, it is highly probable that Android 17 survived). This is suggested when Goku and Supreme Kai talk about the incident, saying "Buu killed them all". If any of them managed to survive (as Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu had), they would eventually be killed in episode 277, "End of Earth", when Kid Buu blows up the Earth. One possible exception might be Fortuneteller Baba as she might have been in Other World when these events took place. *Super Buu talks as if he is the original Majin Buu in this episode. He says that Goku told him that two strong warriors wanted to fight him. *Mr. Satan is the only normal human to not get killed by the human extinction attack or eaten by Buu as Mr. Satan is Buu's friend. *Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe are the only human warriors to not get killed by the human extinction attack as they were able to dodge the blasts (in the case of Yajirobe, living directly under The Lookout enabled him to not be attacked at all). *The inhabitants of Earth are later revived in "Earth Reborn". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 256 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 256 (BDZ) pt-br:O fim da raça humana fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 256 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z